Teaching New Tricks
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Theodore has fallen for his own squire, Jane. Only Gunther knows about this, and, just to have his fun, Gunther decides to help Theodore in his quest. A potion, a love, and a Jester to think the complete opposite.
1. Chapter 1

_'You can't teach an old dog a new trick...' That's what they say, but I shan't believe it, for I have learned something new._

_I can still find love once more._

_No, my head shall not be filled with adultery or any of that other perverted thoughts young men like Gunther find... appealing. And, No, I shall not confess what I am feeling to anybody. I would much rather die burning at a stake, might I add. It is just that...the person I fell in love with is... my squire..._

_Jane._

_I don't know how it came to this, but I suspect that Gunt-_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you blaming me?"

Sir Theodore jumped out of his seat, 'accidentally' hitting Gunther's jaw with his elbow. "Young man, what are you doing here? It is against the knights-"

"What do I care? You're blaming me for something I didn't do!" Gunther yelled at him, a noticeable whine in his voice. Then he noticed the raging pain in his jaw. "You hit me! _Why_ would you _hit _me?"

"You shouldn't even be here!" Sir Theodore's heart was racing, and it did not do well on an aging man's heart. "Sneaking around in a knight's room, you should be shamed!"

Gunther touched the bruise and winced. "As if I care!" The raven haired seventeen year old picked up the journal Sir Theodore was writing in. " _'I suspect that Gunt-' _What were you going to blame me for this time? Theft? Drugs? Murderer?"

"Stupidity!"

Gunther dropped the journal onto Theodore's recent addition to his quarters- a bed.

"Anyhow, that is none of your business, young man." Sir Theodore pointed at the door, "Now out! Out before I cll the other knights and have you thrown into the dungeons!" He shouted.

"No! And why am I the pervert? I don't always think about naked women on my bed, you know," Gunther said, attempting to look frightening, but failing: he had a slight pout.

"I said out!"

"And I said no!"

"Out."

"No."

"OUT!"

"NO!"

"Why, you little-"

"Oh, look! There goes Jane, the squire you are in love with! Jane!" Gunther ran down the wooded stairs to catch the redhead, Sir Theodore chasing after him. "Jane! Jane, guess what?"

Jane thought between her two options. Going to work in the kitchens, or listening to Gunther...? "What is it now? Dung, or more dung?" He eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Hehe...dung...Oh! Um, Sir Theodore is in love with-"

A gloved hand slipped around to cover his mouth. "Don't mind him," Theodore blurted out quickly.

"Mmmmhmmmphthelpmmm!"

"He had a rough night. See, he broke up with his lady." Sir Theodore dragged Gunther away from a confused Jane and back into his own room. The older raven pushed the younger one into the bed before wrapping him up tightly, everything except his head.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you-_Omigosh,_ you wanna RAPE me?"

Sir Theodore sat at the edge of his bed, a fluffy pillow in his hands. "Don't you ever do that AGAIN! Would you like it if I told everyone in the castle your _own _secrets?"

"I don't have any secrets," Gunther said, almost smugly.

"The white teddy bear that you used to ma-"

"_I get it! _Shut up!" Gunther began rolling around until he fell on the floor, hard. "OW! What did I ever do to you?" He yelled at the floor.

Theodore stood up and walked to the other side, where Gunther was attempting to 'escape'. Theodore considered kicking him for what he's done, but, nah, let him suffer!

Theodore walked out of the room, smirking. "Have you learned your lesson yet, young _idiot_?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm baaack," Gunther called out as he strolled into Theodores quarters. "And guess what I have~"

"Oh, god." The aged man shut the journal and turned to face Gunther. "What is it now, squire?" asked Theodore with a tired sigh from his stop on the chair/

"I can make Jane love you!"

"Shhh!" Theodore stood up and closed the wooden door. "What do you mean?"

"I went to see the wizard, he and I are very good friends, and he gave me this to help you." Gunther held a glass veil proudly in the air. Red liquid sloshed around inside it.

"And what is...that?"

"Oldness-be-gone! Well, I truly do not know, but that is what it does. Here, drink it!" The raven stepped forward and open the container, aiming for Theodores mouth.

"Get that away from me!" Theodore barely avoided a black eye from the thing. "I don't need any help. And last time I drank something like that, I ended up as a knight in this kingdom. I regret that day..." Theodore looked up. "I said, get that away from me! I wish not to die any sooner."

"Eh, you're half dead already. Drink it!" Gunther whined. "You have no idea what it took to get this!"

"Oh, but I thought you two were really good friends."

"Thats the problem," Gunther gritted through his teeth. "Drink it, unless you want me to tell Jane about your pedophilia."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Gunther looked out the window. "Look, there goes Ja-"

Theodore drank the liquid in a second.

"Wow. I never tought you would believe that Jane was outside. Heh. She's out in the village, old man." Gunther smirked and proceeded to leave the room, where an astonished Theodore still stood, mouth agape. "By the way, enjoy your last day as an old hag, that thing erases your memories. Write down what you want to know before its too late. Time to meet the twenty year old Theo..."


	3. Chapter 3

He freaked out. He couldn't think of anything else exept the words 'Im dead'.

He should tell the king immidietly, but on the other hand, Jane would know who he was and not like him in that way. What to do, what to do?

An idea hit him. He'll write a note. A note to the king saying that. . . He had been called up by his. . . Brother?

Theodore wrote the note down.

Okay, one thing was ready. Now the next thing. . . Write what he wanted to remember down.

He stayed up all night trying to remember everything that was and could be important. Which was everything about Jane, that idiot of Gunther, dragon, maybe, and the rest of the castle staff.

He fell asleep on his desk, the pen still wet with ink. He knew he would come to regret tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Theodore, or rather, his twenty year old counterpart, woke up with a pulsing pain in his neck. His grey eyes opened slowly, and gazed at the pale yellow sheets of paper, wondering where he was. Sitting up slowly, he felt his neck and back crack as he stretched.

He glared accusingly at the midday sun ray that had woken him from him from his dream where he was marrying a redheaded girl. Funny, he thought. He didn't even know her name.

Standing up, he looked at his surroundings. Knights quarters. An empty and dull room, with sheets bunched up at the side of the bed, and a journal on the floor. Theodore walked towards it and picked it up skimming through the pages.

Boring, boring, boring, bor- What's this?

He read the fifth to last page.

It was the story of a twenty-one year old guy who drank a green liquid and disappeared. He then woke up in a poor kingdom called Kippernium that had a dragon called Dragon, and a girl who became a knight.

Stupid guy. Girls aren't knights! They're weak, and girly, and all they want is money. Theodore shook his head in disappointment and threw the book into a corner. The spine broke off and the pages spilled all over the floor. Theodore shrugged, and continued to wonder around the room.

He found a note one a pile of clothes and read it out loud to himself.

"Dear Mr. Now-Young-Theodore; I brought you some of my clothes that might fit you. They cost me a lot, so don't get it dirty! Your Loving Pal, Gunther."

Loving pal...? Theodore shrugged and took the clothes, even though the weren't for him. First come, first serve, Theodore, he said in his mind, unaware that his name actually wasTheodore.

The grey tunic fit him perfectly. A bit fancy, but still good.

He walked out the room and into the portion looking over the training yard. Wrong turn, he told himself.

He turned left this time, heading down the stairs, and taking a right. He ended up looking over at the courtyard and the merchant, at the same time. He tried to see if he could recognize the overweight guy, the tall redhead, or the squire. No luck. Shrugging, he went down a flight of stairs and ended up in the royal gardens this time. The overwhelming scent of roses made him sneeze a few times.

Walking into the training yard, going through the stables, he headed towards where the merchant was. He didn't see anyone else other than a blonde guy with a hammer.

"Sirs!" He called out as he got nearer to the trio. "Sirs, do you know where Cristalee is?"

The second to oldest guy looked at the stranger. "I beg your pardon?"

"I woke up and found myself here. I'm not sure where I am, and I'm part of the Cristalee kingdom. My name is Vice. Vice Livevil."

"This is Kippernium," The redhead said.

"Kippernium?" Vice asked. "Kippernium, the place with the girly knight and fake dragon?"

The youngest male spoke up. "Uh, Father, please excuse me while I go talk to...Vice. I think I've seen him near the tavern yesterday." The squire ran towards Vice and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the stables, not even waiting for his father to say yes.

"Let go of me," Vice said, tugging his arm away. "Who are you?"

"Gunther Breech, the person who turned you into this. If it hadn't been for the clothes, I wouldn't have recognized you. Sir Theodore, you never told me that you were almost as good looking as me! In no time, Jane will be head over heels for you!" The teen babbled on.


End file.
